Hiroshi Miranda
Hiroshi Miranda is the lieutenant of the Tenth Division, under Captain Yushio Miyasaki. He has served the 10th squad for more than 100 years, sitting under legendary captains Hitsugaya, Kakashi Hikaru and Ryan Getsueikirite. Once Miyasaki took over the captain-hood of the division, she took his veteran status within the division to heart and promoted him to vice-captain status. The two are very close. He also holds all captains and lieutenants of the Tenth Squad in very high regards, always referring to them as -sama. Appearance He is a tall stout man with ice cold, blue eyes, who is always wearing a superior expression. He wears a long gray over coat over his blue, standard shinigami robes. He wears a white undershirt, beneath his robes and sports a white obi around his waist. He also wears a blue headband around his tall, spiky brown hair. While he has been seen to carry his zanpakuto around in it's sheath he is more often see carrying it unsheathed on his shoulders. Personality In contrast to his cocky expressions, Hiroshi has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to any captain or vice-captain he has ever served under, to whom he owes great gratitude for allowing him to serve his favorite division for more than a century; so grateful that he would even die for any one of them. Hiroshi is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was shunned by his family due to his shinigami talents. Like fellow lieutenants Matthew Toshiro, Ekaki Pandoru, and Shiro Suimaru, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to assist his captain to lead with them impartiality. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once his is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, calm self. Synopsis Early Life He grew up in the 78th district of East Rukongai in a life of poverty. His family despised the shinigami, because in their mind, the shinigami were suppose to make life better for them. Hiroshi, at first, also held this view until his district was attacked by a group of Gillian-class Menos, and the Captain of the Tenth Division, at that time, saved him and his friends from the deadly hollows. After that incident he secretly began to disagree with his family's standpoint of the shinigami. When he was in his mid-teens, he began to develop hunger, which instantly alerted his family that he could become a potential shinigami. So to prevent this from occurring, Hiroshi's father attempted to murder him. It was at that moment that he materialized his zanpakuto and lashed out in a fearful, sorrowful, rage, disarming his father and also amputating his father's left hand. He then fled the Rukongai and wondered until he was found by two shinigami on patrol around the outskirts of the Rukongai and was taken to Commander Yamamoto. By this time, the Tenth Division had just gone through a change of leadership and Captain Hitsugaya was now in charge. Feeling for the young boy's pain, Hitsugaya allowed Hiroshi to live in the Tenth squad's compound. He then began attending the shinigami academy and upon graduating, was accepted by Hitsugaya as the Seventh Seat of the Tenth Division. Soul Society arc During this arc, he often visited his captain and vice-captain to discuss his suspicions of Gin Ichimaru. He however did not fight against the traitors, but he did vow to help Hitsugaya and any Tenth Division captain to come, to help rid the threat of arrancar. Hueco Mundo arc He is given guard of Seireitei's west gate, during this arc, while his captain was away fighting the arrancar in the human world. He often expresses his desire to fight along side his captain, but sadly is unable to. Fake Karakura Town arc In this arc he is stationed in the human world, a few hundred miles away from where the battle with Aizen is taking place in the Fake Karakura Town. He senses his captain engaging Halibel in combat and silently wishes him luck. Zero Division Recruitment arc In this arc he is saddened to hear that captain Hitsugaya is leaving, but warmly welcomes the new captain, Ryan Getsueikirite. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being ranked as a vice-captain (former 7th Seat) in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to Yushio Miyasaki, Hiroshi is the 2nd strongest man in the 10th Division. It is unclear whether this explicitly means that he is stronger than any other male in the division or whether he is the second strongest person in the division. However, his mastery of this skill is great enough that he has been assigned tasks in the past that no normal seventh seat could have gotten, and he is now sent on captain-level missions. Hiroshi uses his sheath with his sword when he fighting, he can quickly switch the sheath and the sword from hand to hand. (The sheath is a part of the Zanpakutō, so it regenerates as well). Flash Steps Expert: Hiroshi has been seen using Flash Steps frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents; this way he can fight more. Kidō Expert: Hiroshi is shown to be experienced enough in kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, that most captains cannot. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hiroshi boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Kasumi (花澄; Mist) is Hiroshi's zanpakuto. It is a standard katana with a turquoise colored hilt and a rectangular guard, that has two sharp spikes on the right side of it. It's zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a wondering samurai, or ronin. The spirit seems stern, but also has a close relationship with Hiroshi and has stated that Hiroshi is almost ready to learn his bankai. : Shikai: Kasumi is released by the phrase, "Evaporate." When in it's shikai, Kasumi takes the form of a nodachi, however the hilt color and guard scheme remain the same. In shikai, Hiroshi has more range when fighting due to the longer blade of Kasumi. Also the strength of his blows dramatically increase, because a Nodachi requires a more firm strike in order to work effectively. : Shikai Special Ability: Kasumi has a rather dangerous ability. It can drastically increase the temperature of any liquid around it, or dramatically lower the temperature of liquid in it's surroundings. It does this by speeding up or slowing down the molecules of whatever it stabs, in essence, being able to boil an opponent alive or literally freeze their blood, thus killing them. When stabbed into the ground, Kasumi can generate a small pool of water, which Hiroshi can then control and use as a weapon to attack or defend by freezing or super heating the water. : Bankai: Not achieved yet. It is implied that he is trying to learn it. His zanpakuto spirit states that Hiroshi is almost ready to learn it from him.